This invention relates to electromagnetic relays and, more particularly, to an electromagnetic relay having a contact opening and closing means for energizing and deenergizing a load of a large rush current or which is for use in conjunction with a remote controlling device.
The electromagnetic relay of the kind referred to finds its utility when utilized in ON/OFF control of luminair or the like.